Dragonball Z: The Neotrin Saga
by Porgendichico
Summary: My first try at a fanfiction. Takes place 11 years after the Buu saga. Won't get going for a little while so if u like it now im amazed.


Dragonball Z: The Neotrin Saga  
  
This is my first try at a fanfic so I hope it's not too bad. This is only the first chapter so don't expect all that much out of it. The story won't pick up until a little later so I hope someone will read it and enjoy it. It takes place eleven years after the Buu saga ends, but there is no reincarnation of Buu, I don't know what Uubu is like because I haven't seen Dragonball GT so I just didn't include him. Ok, here it is, my first try at a fanfic, I hope it isn't a miserable failure… Dragonball Z: The Neotrin Saga.  
  
Chapter 1: Eleven years later  
  
One bright warm summer day, eleven years after the demise of the mighty Majin Buu, on the now peaceful planet of Earth, the elimination rounds of the 28th Tenka'ichi Budokai are about to begin, with 164 competitors aiming to win…  
  
"Hey Gohan, Goten, what numbers did you draw?" It had been a long eleven years since Goku had been this happy. A budokai was his all time favorite event and since he hasn't been allowed to go since the tournament where Buu interrupted the fun, he was overjoyed when Chi-chi finally let him go, with both of his sons.   
  
"I got 139 dad, what about you?" Gohan asked his dad, he felt the adrenaline pumping through his body. This was his first real budokai. He was there that fateful day when Bibi-Di tried to get his revenge on Kaio-shin, but he never got past powering up.   
  
"Hey, I'm number 62, when am I up?" Goten was almost in his twenties. Goku had turned him into an incredible fighter, but it had taken him over a month to get Chi-chi to allow it.   
  
"Soon Goten, I'm number eight, we're all in different brackets, we'll probably meet in the finals, everyone else too."  
  
"Huh, the rest?" Goten was confused,  
  
"They're all here, keeping their ki's down but I can fell them all. Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, #18 must be here too, and Vegeta. I still can't believe Vegeta won the last tournament, I can't wait to face him," Goku was eager to meet his rival, and he also now considered Vegeta a friend.  
  
"Hey! Goku! Over here!"  
  
"Huh," Goku turned around and saw his best friend Krillin, with his wife, #18, his daughter Marron, and Piccolo was there too. "Hey Krillin! Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah, you don't look any older Goku, but Gohan and Goten sure have grown up."  
  
"Uh hu, we're all entering the budokai, are you?  
  
"Well…no. I don't think I'd be able to even pass the elimination rounds anymore, every single one of you guys are way past me." Krillin sunk into a sulky tired tone when he realized how far behind he was, and how he would never catch up. "But #18's entering again, she always does, we came to watch her," Krillin brightened up at the thought of #18.   
  
"Hey Piccolo, how's it going? I haven't seen you in a while. Life up with Kami good?" Gohan asked his old mentor, happy to see him once again.  
  
"Yeah, Kami's palace is great. You seem a lot different from the last time I saw you, Gohan. You've grown up a lot."   
  
"Thanks Piccolo. Did you two pick numbers yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm 31," Piccolo told them.  
  
"102," #18 answered.   
  
"Well Kakkarot, you showed up. Did that wench finally let you out of the house?" Goku heard the familiar voice from behind him and turned around laughing.   
  
"Hey, Vegeta! Great to see you again, I hear you're the world champion of the Budokai." Goku was obviously excited to see the Saiyan prince again.   
  
"Yes, and it's going to stay that way too." Vegeta was full of his pride again.  
  
"Ha ha, well, we'll see about that soon enough won't we, I'm hoping to meet you in the finals, please make it there Vegeta."  
  
"To battle you again, damn straight I'll make it there, then I'll show you that I've grown stronger than you, I'll beat you once and for all." Vegeta smirked, then turned around and walked away.  
  
None of them were afraid to of revealing their identity anymore, when Gohan went SSJ2 eleven years back, everyone realized who he and everyone else was. Then, when Vegeta so effortlessly beat Mr. Satan in the last Budokai everyone also learned that it was Gohan who killed cell, and that Mr. Satan was really much weaker than Goku, Vegeta, and all the rest. But the people still support him, despite the fact that he lied to the world. No one knows why, but no one expects him to win ever again. Goku, Gohan, and Goten met up with everyone else eventually and they went inside to begin the elimination rounds. The budokai brought back the elimination fights after the punching machine was broken by Vegeta, the fighters liked it better this way anyhow. The kids division was also done away with.  
  
The eliminations went by quickly and the sixteen finalists were decided.   
  
"Thank you everyone for entering today's tournament. You sixteen will be going to the main battles of the budokai and competing for the 10,000,000 zenii prize. We will now draw lots for the first round bouts. First is Goku"  
  
Goku stepped forward, reached into the box in front of him and pulled out his number, "14."  
  
"Next is Gohan," the announcer called.  
  
Gohan did the same as his dad, "10."  
  
The rest of the drawings went the same way. After the drawings the bracket was all made up.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 28th Tenka'ichi Budokai! The drawings are done and the first round matches are set. The first round is between Pan, a young fighter, the daughter of Videl and Gohan, and grand daughter of Mr. Satan and Goku, and Vegeta, our reigning champion! Then it's #18 whose gone far in our last few Budokai's, but has yet to win one versus Ma Jr. another past contestant. Then it's the fourteen year old Marron versus the ferocious looking Uraz. Then it's Trunks, the son of Vegeta against versus Kimari, who lost in the second round of the last Budokai. After that it's Mr. Buu, another budokai regular who lost to Vegeta versus Gohan, son of Goku, father of Pan, husband to Videl, who are all in this years tournament. Then it's Mr. Satan, our phony old champ vs. Xarix, who looks a lot like Uraz, maybe they're related. Then it's Videl, daughter of Mr. Satan vs. Goku a contender in many past Budokai's. And our last first round fight is between Naria a newcomer to the Budokai and Goten, also related to Goku and his family."  
  
The crowd roared at the conclusion of the announcers ramble, but was soon hushed again when he started talking more. "Now ladies and gentlemen, let the 28th Tenka'ichi Budokai…..BEGIN!" 


End file.
